Love and Pain
by love203
Summary: Okay So I'm remaking Love and Pain completely as we speak, this is what i got so far. Naruto starts to discover new abilities and love, while others are just finding new things about him that they didn't know before! Female-Naruto/YURI-Harem. IF YOU DON'T LIKE YURI THEN DON'T READ. Rated for language, lemons and violence. Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba BASHING.
1. A Surprise and Trickery

Chapter 1: A Surprise and Trickery

Okay so here are the girls i have and can put in Naruto's Harem

**Girls I put in the harem**

Miko Kamikaze (my Oc)

Hinata Hyuuga

Fem-Kurama (Kyuubi)

Okami (my demon Oc)

Anko Mitarashi

Kurenai Yuhi

Ino Yamanaka

Temari

Fem-Gaara

**Girls you can vote into the harem**

Fem-Shukaku

Yugito Nii

Hana Inuzuka

Tayuya

TenTen

Kin Tsuchi

(and maybe others if you name them as long as the characters aren't from another anime)

"Kyuubi talking"

(Thoughts)

**(Kyuubi Thoughts)**

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto, only Characters I made.

Love203: Dammit.. Itachi get back here with my pocky

Itachi: Never… Mwahhahaha

Enjoy while I get my pocky. Ja ne

13 years ago, a nine tailed fox savagely attacked. Its tails lashed out, sending trees crashing down and killing many shinobi.

"Keep the beast at bay until Lord Hokage gets here," a shinobi screamed.

Across town you could find a 24 year old man, holding a newborn baby. The baby had Blonde hair and Bright Blue eyes, he started to wail; as if he knew what would happen. There was a great yellow flash and the man and baby were by the beast.

"Summoning Jutsu" screamed the man as a large toad appeared under him.

"Minato, old friend what are you doing... how the hell do you get yourself into shit like this gaki... I mean Kyuubi of all things?" questioned the toad.

"Sorry Gamabunta, but I didn't get into it... Kyuubi attacked by its own. I now have to seal it into this child, this child will hopefully be viewed as hero, but we all know how ignorant this village is" said a sadden Minato.

"Yea, I feel for this kid, so I am guessing this will be our last fight, then lets do it!" yelled the determained toad.

"You foolish mortals thinking you can destroy me," Kyuubi laughed evily.

There was a flash and Kyuubi was sealed into that newborn baby. That baby's name was...

Academy

"Naruto Uzumaki! Pay attention know!" Iruka yelled as he threw a chalkboard eraser at Naruto's head.

Naruto's chair flew back, making a loud thud.

"He… He… Yes Iruka-Sensei," Naruto said nervously. (Hmm.. By the snoring I can tell Kurama-chan isn't awake, lazy fox… I'm so bored.)

Naruto smirked; he was thinking of a good prank. The next thing people knew was the hokage monument was painted. The First's face had a spiral and was painted white, The Second's face was painted blue with a yin yang, the Third's face had two naked girls on top of each other kissing. The Forth had a peace sign on it.

You could find Naruto running away from the pissed off genin, chunin, jounin, and Anbu members.

"He…he… ah come on you guys are just mad cause you don't have the guts to do what I did," Naruto yelled while laughing his ass off.

After finally 4 hours, he was found tied up with 10 times the rope a kid should be tied with, as the two female anbu members were sighing.

"How the hell does this gaki pull shit like this and it takes everyone 4 hours to catch this little shit," the anbu member with the snake mask asked no one in particular.

The other anbu member with a dog mask giggled and said "Maybe the brat got skill and no one knows it."

Naruto snickered a little, he found it funny that they actually hit the mark.

There was a silent pause, then both the anbu members laughed.

"Oh, god that was a good one Inu, someone might believe you if they didn't know the brat," Hebi said as she wiped tears from her eyes.

"Come on Hebi let's get the brat to his teacher," suggested Inu as she couldn't help but snicker. They were snickering so loud they didn't see Naruto shake his head and sigh.

Scene Change

"Naruto, tomorrows are the exams and you failed 3 times already, you can't afford to do pranks like this," Iruka lectured.

"Hmph, like I care," Naruto pouted and turned away.

A tick mark appeared on Iruka's face as he pointed at Naruto and he yelled "That's it, because of you everyone will review the henge no jutsu."

Everyone groaned and glared at Naruto, as he just sulked.

"Sasuke Uchiha," Iruka yelled out

Sasuke transformed into a perfect Iruka.

"Good, Next, Sakura Haruno," Iruka couldn't but groan in his mind as she made googly eyes at the uchiha

Sakura transformed into a perfect replica of Sasuke.

"Good, Next is Naruto Uzumaki," Iruka flinched inside, knowing he wasn't good at jutsus.

"Henge No Jutsu," Naruto screamed, there was a poof and there in his place stood a 16 year old girl with blond pigtails and blue eyes.

-Thud-, Iruka was laying on the floor as blood streamed down his face and his foot twitched.

"He..Hee... gotcha Iruka-Sensei," Naruto smirked.

He flew up and hit Naruto on the head screaming "Don't do stupid shit like that you baki!"

Later That Night

"Naruto don't you know who the Hokages are," asked Iruka in a concerned voice.

Naruto replied "Of course I do!"

"Then why?" Iruka got aggravated.

"Because I will surpass all of them and become the best Hokage/Ninja the Leaf has seen and gain everyone's respect," Naruto pumped his fist in the air determined.

"I see," Iruka smiled happily at Naruto.

The Next Day

"Naruto Uzumaki," Iruka called out.

"Ready Sensei," he answered nervously.

Naruto went into a room and saw two people he recognized, Mizuki-Sensei and Iruka-Sensei.

"Alright Naruto, all you have to do is Clone Jutsu and you pass," Iruka said hopefully.

"Here goes, Clone Jutsu ," Naruto screamed.

There was a puff of smoke, then they saw a sickly pale skin Naruto clone on the floor.

"You Failed!" screamed Iruka with a big head.

Naruto walked away, looking down in shame but smirking in his head. Naruto sat on the swing looking at the graduates pretending to be sad.

"Isn't that?" a Brunette haired girl asked

"Yea that is, I hear he is the only that didn't graduate." said a black haired girl girl

"Well that's good. To think he, of all people would be a ninja, would be a bad thing. I mean isn't he..."the brunette said.

"shh. We're not suppose to talk about that" said the black haired girl.

Naruto disappeared, reappearing on a building.

"Hey Naruto!" Mizuki said, as he appeared by Naruto.

"Hey Mizuki-Sensei" Said an excited Naruto. (This bastard is so stupid) thought Naruto.

"Naruto I got a propsition for you." Mizuki grinned.

"What is it?" Naruto asked

10 minutes later

"So all I have to do is Steal the Forbidden scroll and learn one jutsu from it?" Naruto asked hopefully while smirking inside thinking how this guy was a dumb ass.

"Yep," Mizuki replied.

Scene Change

"Naruto what the hell were you thinking, stealing the forbidden scroll," Iruka panted.

"Hm, Oh hey Iruka-Sensei are you the one who will test me?" Naruto smirked.

"Test, What test?" Iruka was confused.

"The one where I pretend to steal the forbidden scroll and learn a jutsu from it and you pass me, well Mizuki-Sensei said he would test me," Naruto frowned.

"What, listen Naruto…" Iruka didn't get to finish his sentence as he pushed Naruto out of the way of the flying kunai. Mizuki was on the tree smirking.

"Naruto, Iruka is just trying to scare you, give me the scroll and I will tell you why you are hated," Mizuki smirked, thinking that would get Naruto

"Tell me first, why I am hated" Naruto demanded, glaring at Mizuki

"The 4th didn't kill the Kyuubi it was sealed in you, everybody thinks you're a demon," Mizuki spoke.

"Hee…You are a fool, I known about the Kyuubi since I was 5, I could tell you hated me, so when you asked me about the scroll I knew you had something bad in mind, I won't give you the scroll," Naruto smirked as he put his hands together.

"Oh and what are you going to do, you can't touch me demon?" Mizuki laughed.

"This, Shadow Clone Jutsu," Naruto screamed.

There was 200 Narutos. A few minutes later Mizuki was knocked out and a bloody pulp.

"Naruto come here for a sec, and close your eyes," Iruka spoke gently. "Alright open them."

Naruto opened his eyes to Iruka without a head band and felt a metallic on his forehead, he smiled.

"Congratulations you pass," Iruka winced as Naruto tackled him to the ground.

Cliffhanger.

Love203: Ok I think it is much better than the first one, so just Review and tell me how you think now.

Itachi: Hn, I think the pocky is good.

Love203: Grr… Itachi what did I tell you about eating my pocky.

Naruto: You told him not to eat it. -slurp-

Love203: -tick mark- Is that my ramen?

Naruto: He… He… No… I should run shouldn't I? -runs away-

Itachi: Yep.

Love203: -Battle cry- I will kill you.

Itachi: bye guys and Love203 DOES NOT OWN NARUTO!


	2. A Heritage Found

Chapter 2: A Heritage Found

**Girls I Put In The** **Harem**

Miko Kamikaze (my Oc)

Hinata Hyuuga

Fem-Kurama (Kyuubi)

Okami (My Demon Oc)

Anko Mitarashi

Kurenai Yuhi

Ino Yamanaka

Temari

Fem-Gaara

**Girls You Can Vote Into The Harem**

Fem-Shukaku

Yugito Nii

Hana Inuzuka

Tayuya

TenTen

Kin Tsuchi

(and maybe others if you name them as long as they aren't characters from a different anime)

Love203: Dammit Hebi, Inu stop teasing Naruto

Hebi: No way it's way to much fun

Inu: Damn is he hot or what

Love203: -Sigh-

Itachi comes up reading a little orange book

Love203: Itachi is that the perverted book I told you to throw away?

Itachi: Hmm... Yep... BYE!

Itachi runs from Love203.

Hebi: Ok, Review and tell Love203 how you like it and Ja Ne

At The Hokage's Office

"Your telling me you knew about Kyuubi," The Third's face held surprise.

"Kind of, I was knocked out by a group of villagers while they were beating me, and I met her," Naruto said as if it was no big deal.

"YOU WHAT, did it try to corrupt you, are you ok, do you hate the village and want revenge... AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE?" asked a worried Hokage

"I'm fine she actually helped me and no I don't want revenge and yea she. Kyuubi is a queen not a lord," Naruto sighed at his reaction.

"But you didn't say you don't hate the village," Hokage was hoping to god that he didn't hate him for not telling the truth.

"I do kinda hate the village but not my precious people like you," Naruto smiled.

"Ok well since you found out..." the Hokage was cut of when Naruto fell to the ground holding his eyes in pain.

"Old man my eyes hurt... why ...is... that?" he asked through gritted teeth and passed out.

"we need to get him a doctor. ANBU," he said worriedly. 3 Anbu appeared.

"Get me the best doctor here, make sure the doctor has nothing against Naruto, Is That UNDERSTOOD?" Hokage barked out the orders, 3 scared ninja nodded and went looking for the doctor.

"Hokage-Sama?" Iruka asked.

"hmm, Yes?" the Hokage Answered.

"W..Will he be okay?" Iruka was very worried.

"He should be. I hope so," Hokage answered.

The doctor got there and checked Naruto, after a minute the doctor diagnosed him fine and left.

It took Naruto 30 minutes to wake up, but when he slowly opened his eyes; they could see the difference

The Hokage gasped, was that? (Is that what I think it is... Kushina did say she got it when she was in her first dangerous battle... great once the concil finds out my ass is so gonna be chewed... at least now they probally won't try excute him for dumb reasons they make up.)

"Hokage-Sama I haven't seen a Doujutsu like this so what is it?" Naruto's worried teacher asked.

"It's a Doujutsu alright, it is a very famous one called the Rinnegan... It was inherited by his mother," said the sighing Hokage. "I didn't want to tell you about you parents but..."

"my parents? you knew them? you said i was an orphan... you lied to me?" Naruto asked hurtful.

"Your mother was Kushina Uzumaki, while your father... well be for I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone with out my permission... understood?"the hokage got a nod so he continued "Your father is Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage but no one must know for they would try to attack you."

-Thud- The Hokage saw both Naruto and Iruka on the floor and sighed. His thoughts were(Hmm... I know for sure there will be questions when they both wake, -Chuckle- wonder how he will take knowing he has to have at least 5 wives to keep one doujustu alive, and if I remember he will have a few more Kekkai Genkais adding more wives -Perverted giggle- he is a lucky man.)

CLIFFHANGER

Ok I know this is a short chapter but this was just about him finding about his heritage. So R&R.

Love203: Itachi stop being a baby and give me the book

Itachi: No way...-Cry-

Love203: -sigh-

Kisame: You sigh alot

Love203: Hn... -Glares evily at Kisame-... ok cya nxt time


	3. Naruto's Reaction

Chapter 3: Naruto's Reaction

Okay so here are the girls i have and can put in Naruto's Harem

**Girls I put in the harem**

Miko Kamikaze (my Oc)

Hinata Hyuuga

Fem-Kurama (Kyuubi)

Okami (my demon Oc)

Anko Mitarashi

Kurenai Yuhi

Ino Yamanaka

Temari

Fem-Garra

**Girls you can vote into the harem**

Fem-Shukaku

Yugito Nii

Hana Inuzuka

Tayuya

TenTen

Kin Tsuchi

(any maybe others if you name them as long as the characters aren't from another anime)

"Kyuubi talking"

(Thoughts)

**(Kyuubi Thoughts)**

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto, only Characters I made.

Love203: OMG NARUTO JUST FOUND OUT WHO HIS DAD IS! Okay, I'm done acting surprised. I knew all along who his dad was. I wonder how will Naruto react!

Kurama: Shouldn't You already know that? *sweat drop*

Love203: Oh, right... WELL THEN LETS GET TO THE STORY SHALL WE?

**Chapter 3: Naruto's Reaction! **

Naruto and Iruka finally came to, both were pale white. They couldn't believe what they just heard.

"So you are saying the person that I looked up to as a hero is my father? The same father who damned my life!" Naruto demanded.

"Yes, but you have to not hate him for his decision. He didn't even want to do this to his own son, so how could he make someone else do it?" said Sarutobi.

"Yea, I get it. Wait since I'm a shinobi now does our agreement still stand?" asked Naruto curiously.

"Yes, but please be careful. Now that people will know your a girl instead of a boy, you'll be in more danger" Sarutobi said strongly.

"Yea, yea I know gramps! So can we release the henge now? Oh yea, what are you going to tell the council about my heritage and kekkai genkai?" asked Naruto

"Yes, and I will keep this from them until the chunin exams." Sarutobi said walking over to Naruto and placing his hand on Naruto's forehead. Iruka was again passed out from finding out Naruto was a girl instead of a guy.

"Kai!" Sarutobi released the henge on Naruto. As the smoke disappeared, there stood a girl that was about 5'4, perfect for her age; she had at least D or DD cups and wore that orange outfit that screamed kill me now. Her sun kissed hair was in a pony tail barely going to her shoulders, her sky blue eyes shining brightly.

"Thanks gramps!" Naruto smirked and then looked at Iruka and sweat dropped.

"You think he will be okay from fainting so much old man?" asked Naruto. She got a shrug of the shoulders as an answer.

"Okay Naruto, I'll send anbu to take Iruka home; so for now just rest and go to the academy on team day." Sarutobi shewed Naruto out of his office.

**At Naruto's Home **

Naruto opened her door to be tackled by a dark figure.

"Naru-chan!" the dark figure whispered out.

"Hehe hey Miko-chan" Naruto smirked and held the girl in her arms.

"How did it go Naru-chan?" Miko asked with innocent eyes.

"It went good, JiJi told me I can stay in my regular form now and he doesn't know i knew about my heritage before. I made it seem like I had just activated it." Naruto smirked closing the door behind her. Miko nodded, acknowledging what she said. Naruto sat down on the couch with Miko falling close behind. Miko snuggled up to Naruto and kissed her neck while yawning. Naruto smiled when she noticed Miko had fallen asleep. Naruto picked up Miko and went to bed.

**End of Chapter 3! **

Love203: Oh! I don't think anyone saw that coming!

Iruka: You could have told me, I mean first I get the shocking news that Naruto's father is the Yellow Flash/ 4TH Hokage/ Minato Namikaze, then Naruto turns out to be actually a girl! WHAT HAS THIS WORLD COME TO! *passes out from lack of oxygen*

Love203: Oh... k... then? See you next time on Love and Pain! YAAHHHOOOO!


	4. Getting To Know Your Team

Chapter 4: Getting To Know Your Team

Okay so here are the girls i have and can put in Naruto's Harem

**Girls I put in the harem**

Miko Kamikaze (my Oc)

Hinata Hyuuga

Fem-Kurama (Kyuubi)

Okami (my demon Oc)

Anko Mitarashi

Kurenai Yuhi

Ino Yamanaka

Temari

Fem-Garra

**Girls you can vote into the harem**

Fem-Shukaku

Yugito Nii - 1

Hana Inuzuka

Tayuya - 1

TenTen

Kin Tsuchi - 1

Konan

Shion

Shiho

(any maybe others if you name them as long as the characters aren't from another anime)

"Kyuubi talking"

(Thoughts)

**(Kyuubi Thoughts)**

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto, only Characters I made.

Love203: Dammit...

Sasuke : Hn... What happened to you?

Love203: Don't ask... Enjoy the Story... I'm going to rock myself in a corner

The Next Week

Naruto walked into the room wearing a black t-shirt with orange lines going down the sides and a orange spiral on the back, she had anbu pants on with a kunai holder on her right, black shinobi sandals and finger-less black gloves on. Everyone looked at her in shock and awe.

"Naru-Baka get out of your stupid jutsu and get out of here, we all know you failed so you can stop pretending you passed" Said non-other than Sakura Haruno. Naruto rolled her eyes and decided to ignore her and sat by Hinata Hyuuga.

"Naru-Baka did you hear me!" Sakura went to slap Naruto but a kunai to her throat stopped her. Sakura's eyes followed the hand to who was holding the kunai, there stood Miko Kamikaze; grinning like a psychopath.

"I suggest if you want to stay alive, you won't ever touch Naru-chan again" Miko growled out. Sakura gulped and dropped her hand while everyone else just sat there with wide eyes.

"Miko-chan she isn't worth it, relax" Naruto said nonchalantly. Miko looked at Naruto and put her kunai away. Miko took the seat next to Naruto and laid her head onto Naruto's shoulder, falling asleep easily.

"Hey Hinata-chan" Naruto greeted Hinata.

"Hey Naru-chan" Hinata said, not at all surprised Naruto was a girl since she already knew.

"What are you doing here Naru-Baka!" Kiba barked out.

"Shut up mutt, Your going to wake Miko-chan. As for answering your question, I passed a different kind of exam. A harder one that your brain can't even comprehend!" Naruto growled out. At that moment Iruka looking like a mummy came into the room and told everyone to take their seats.

"Okay you have all passed the exam, making you genin! Here are the teams. Team 7: Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno *You hear Sakura scream yes and Ino scream no.* and Sai, your sensei is Kakashi hatake. Team 8.." Iruka was interrupted.

"Wait, Sensei who is Sai? We've never had a Sai in our class" demanded Sakura.

"Sai had a family issue and is now allowed to join, he already passed the exam. Now as I was saying, Team 8: Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, and Hinata Hyuuga, your sensei is Kurenai Yuhi. *You hear a Yaahhhhooo from Kiba and a growl from Naruto and surprisingly Miko who was still asleep.* Team 9 is still active. Team 10: Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Chouji Akimichi, your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi. Team 11: Naruto Uzumaki, Miko Kamikaze, your sensei is... oh god... Anko Mitarashi. I'm so sorry Naruto!" said Iruka. Naruto raised a eyebrow at that and wondered who this Anko Mitarashi was.

"Sensei, why does Naruto and Miko have no other teammate. Isn't teams based off a 3 man group?" asked Sakura while others nodded in agreement to the question.

"Hokage-sama has made the teams, He made that team on purpose so he must have a reason. It's not your business anyways, they aren't your teammates. Now everyone wait here while your sensei comes to pick you guys up." Iruka waved while walking out of the room.

**An Hour Later **

Finally the all the senseis walked in, talking to each other. A woman with bandages wrapped around her body like a dress and red eyes stepped up, she put a hand on her hip.

"Okay teams 7, 8, 10, and 11 come with us. We'll be introducing ourselves together." said girl walked out with the other senseis, the teams following close behind.

**On the Rooftop **

"Okay, so why don't we tell each other about ourselves" said the guy with the mask and his headband covering one eye.

"Why don't you guys go first sensei, to give us an example" Sakura blurted out.

"Fine, My name is Kakashi Hatake, my likes? hmm i have many. My dislikes? I don't really know, My hobbies? hmm I have those. My dreams? I never really thought about it." The guy named Kakashi smiled. All the genin sweat dropped at that.

"Hehe you want to play like that sensei, then fine. Miko-chan wake up." Naruto smirked and nudged Miko who was sleeping on her lap.

"Huh?" Miko yawned and stretched.

"I want details on these senseis, starting with Kakashi." Naruto asked with a huge goofy grin, Miko grinning with her.

"Kakashi Hatake or known as the Copy Ninja/Sharigan Kakashi. Age: 26, Weight: 149, Height: 5'9", Blood type: O . His likes are: Reading Icha Icha, Jiraya of the Sannin and getting on people's nerves with being late . His dislikes are: those who disrespect his book, those who disrespect their comrades, and those who leave their comrades behind. His hobbies are: Reading his book, and taking strolls. His dreams are: to help his team learn the importance of teamwork and hopefully redeem his comrades death by helping a certain someone become less of a prick *Sasuke sneezes*. His favorite jutsu is: Chidori his own jutsu he created.

Kurenai Yuhi or known as the Genjutsu Mistress, Age: 30 , Weight: 119, Height: 5 '3", Blood Type:AB. Her likes are: Genjutsu, reading, and her best friend Anko Mitarashi. Her dislikes are: Icha Icha, Asuma's smoking habits. Her Hobbies are: reading, practicing Genjutsu and hanging with Anko. Her Dreams are: To help her genin survive and become great shinobis and kunochi. She has no favorite jutsu.

Asuma Sarutobi; he use to be one of the Fire country's elite, Age: 26, Weight:180, Height: 6'3", Blood Type: O. His likes are: playing shougi, hanging out and practicing with his knives. His dislikes are: Kurenai's pestering about his smoking, and those who disrespect his family or friends. His hobbies are: playing shougi and relaxing. His dreams are the same as Kurenai. He has no favorite jutsu but he likes to add chakra to his blades.

Anko Mitarashi, also known as the Snake Mistress. Age: 24, Weight:101, Height: 5'5", Blood Type: A. Her likes are: torture, Kurenai, and playing with her snakes. Her dislikes are: perverts, pedophiles and her old sensei. Her hobbies are: torturing people and playing with her snakes. Her dreams are: to skin her old sensei alive and kill him. Her favorite jutsu is: Hidden Snake Hands jutsu. *yawn* can I go back to sleep now?" Miko asked innocently while her eyes drooped a little. Everyone but Naruto looked at her with wide eyes.

"h... how did she?" Kakashi asked his jaw wide open.

"Miko-chan is very good at gathering information." Naruto smirked petting Miko's head, who was already back to sleeping in his lap.

"Fine, why don't you all introduce yourselves now" Kurenai said, she was the first to recover over her shock, while thinking (how did she know our blood types as well?)

"Actually, Naruto why not get Miko to do it. I want to know what she knows." Anko told Naruto.

"Sure. Miko-chan wake up." Naruto whispered gently into Miko's ear.

"Whhhaatttt?" Miko whined, opening her eyes a little.

"I want you to give information about the rest of everyone." Naruto said gently. Miko groaned a little in protest but sat up.

"Fine, who do you want to start with?" Miko looked at Naruto.

"Start with Team 7, then 10, then 8 and then us." Naruto gave Miko a look though when she said us. Miko nodded, understanding what that look meant.

"Fine, Team 7? Sakura Haruno or as I like to call her the banshee *some people snicker at that while Sakura glares at Miko* Age: 12 , Weight: 78 , Height: 4'9" , Blood type: O , her likes are: Sasuke-teme *Naruto, Anko and Kiba snickered at this and the Uchiha glared at her*, her dislikes are: me and Naru-chan, Her hobbies are: stalking, talking, and pestering Sasuke-teme, Her dreams are: to hopefully one day be married to Sasuke and help him with his clan resurrection plan. Pretty much to some it up a worth-less fan-girl.

Sai, he has no last name. His Age: 14 , Weight: 118 , Height: 5'6" , Blood type: A, his likes are drawing and painting. his dislikes are those who can't appreciate the art work, and those who disrespect his master, Danzo. His hobbies are the same as his likes and his dreams are to please his master.

Sasuke Uchiha or Teme as i like to call him, his Age: 12 , Weight: 93 , Height: 4'11" , Blood Type : AB , he doesn't have many likes but he has a lot of dislikes, his hobbies are training, and his dream is to kill his brother and revive his clan.

Now Team 10 consists of Shikamaru Nara, Age: 12 , Weight: 93 , Height: 4'9" , Blood Type: AB , his likes are playing shougi and watching clouds. his dislikes are everything that is troublesome, his hobbies are watching clouds and playing shougi, his dreams are to become a good ninja.

Chouji Akimichi, Age: 12 , Weight: 153 , Height: 5'1" , Blood Type : B , his likes are eating and hanging with Shikamaru, his dislikes are being called fat and bullies, his hobbies are the same as his likes, his dream is to become a great shinobi.

Ino Yamanaka, Age: 12 , Weight: 84 , Height: 4'11" , Blood Type: B , her likes are working in the flower shop with her parents and training to be a kunoichi, her dislikes are bullies and blond jokes, her hobbies are working in the flower shop and spending time with Sakura, her dream is to become the best kunoichi.

Team 8, Shino Aburame, Age: 12 , Weight: 107 , Height: 5'3" , Blood Type: AB , his likes are working with his bugs, his dislikes are people who belittle bugs or step on them , his hobbies are collecting bugs and his dream is to become a bug master.

Kiba Inuzuka, or as I call him Mutt, Age: 12 , Weight: 95 , Height: 5'0" , Blood Type : B , his likes are hanging with his partner Akamaru and his dislikes are those who call Akamaru a pet, his hobbies are training, and his dream is to be alpha in his clan and get Hinata to marry him.. *Miko muttered to herself 'fat chance' and Kiba growled a little*

Hinata Hyuuga, Age:12 , Weight: 83.6 , Height: 4'8" , Blood Type: A , her likes are hanging with me and Naru-chan, hanging out with her sister and relaxing, her dislikes are ignorant people and those who can't take no for an answer *Kiba sneezes*, her hobbies are training and practicing chakra control, her dream is to please her father and one day get rid of the seal that divides her family into two.

Now, our team. This is way to easy. Naruto Uzumaki, Age: 12 , Weight: 88 , Height: 4'9" , Blood Type: well now that's classified *Miko winks* her likes? easy spending time with me and Hinata, training and other things. her dislikes are ignorant people who can't tell a kunai from a sealing scroll, and those who try to hit on me. Her hobbies are training and getting stronger. Her dream is to be hokage and be strong enough to protect her loved ones.

Me? I'm Miko Kamikaze, Age: 12 , Weight: 90 , Height: 4'8", Blood Type: heh like I would tell you that *Miko winks again* my likes are simple: hanging with my Naru-chan. my dislikes are too many but I will name one: the bastard i call a father, my hobbies same as Naru-chan, my dream; why would I tell you that. now! can i pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeee go back to sleep Naru-chan" Miko said whining and out of breathe.

"haha yes Miko-chan you can go back to sleep" Naruto laughed as Miko once again laid her head in Naruto's lap and fell asleep.

"HOW THE HELL DID THE GAKI NOW ALLLL OF THAT! ESPECIALLY MY BLOOD TYPE!" Anko finally asked.

"Anko, calm down. Okay since Miko here just told us all about you we will be splitting up our teams just for tomorrow, it's a test tomorrow so don't eat and be at training ground 6 at 7am." Kurenai said before vanishing into leaves.

"What she said, except training ground 11" Asuma pointed to where Kurenai was a second ago and left.

"Ne, why say much. You heard her, except training ground 3 my team" Kakashi stated before going up in smoke.

"Well brats, since its just us two want to tell me how you know all this information Miko?" Anko grinned.

"It's easy with the age, weight and height. The reason i know their blood type? eh to be honest i guessed (Not really but I can't let Anko-sensei know) and I just did my research." Miko shrugged her shoulders.

"Whatever Gaki, okay both of you meet me at training ground 44, at 8am. I'm not a morning person" Anko stated before leaving. Naruto and Miko nodded at each other and headed home.

End.

Okay there you have it!

Love203: I wonder how Miko knew everyone's information!

Itachi: Shouldn't you already know?

Love203: Of course, I'm the writer after all. Ja Ne! *disappears into smoke*

Itachi: *sweat drops* I don't think she knew... okay well Love203 doesn't own any of the Naruto characters, just the ones she creates!


	5. Anko's Test!

Chapter 5: Anko's Test

Okay so here are the girls i have and can put in Naruto's Harem

**Girls I put in the harem**

Miko Kamikaze (my Oc)

Hinata Hyuuga

Fem-Kurama (Kyuubi)

Okami (my demon Oc)

Anko Mitarashi

Kurenai Yuhi

Ino Yamanaka

Temari

Fem-Garra

**Girls you can vote into the harem**

Fem-Shukaku

Yugito Nii - 1

Hana Inuzuka

Tayuya - 1

TenTen

Kin Tsuchi - 1

Konan

Shion

Shiho

(any maybe others if you name them as long as the characters aren't from another anime)

"Kyuubi talking"

(Thoughts)

**(Kyuubi Thoughts)**

**_jutsu_  
**

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto, only Characters I made.

Love203: Okay so here the next chapter! YAHOO! Enjoy! Ja Ne.

Naruto awoke to the blaring of her alarm, it was 6am. She groaned and rolled over bringing the covers over her head. The shower was on, letting her know where Miko had gone; she wondered how Miko slept since she had nightmares usually making it hard to sleep. Anko had said 8am, but she wanted to get up and do her daily warm-ups. Naruto decided to get up and dress herself for the day.

**10 minutes later**

Naruto was dressed in her new attire, a black t-shirt with orange lines going down the sides and a orange spiral on the back, she had anbu pants on with a kunai holder on her right, black shinobi sandals and finger-less black gloves on. Her Hitai-ate was placed on her head keeping her bangs away from her face. Miko finally having got out of the bathroom was dressed in her usual attire, a black T-shirt with her black and red hoodie that has her clan symbol on the back, she wore black finger-less gloves, grayish black anbu pants with her ankles wrapped up, and black shinobi sandals. Her Hitai-ate was placed around her neck.

"Ready Naru-chan?" Miko smiled.

"Yea I'm ready, what do you think Anko-sensei has in store for us?" Naruto asked closing the door behind them and locking it.

"Hmm, good question. She's sadistic, so I think it will be interesting" Miko grinned sadistically.

"Of course you would enjoy that, freaking masochist" Naruto rolled her eyes which made Miko grin more.

Naruto and Miko got to training ground 44, the way it looked made Naruto sweat drop and Miko grin. The fence had signs saying to stay out, cautious and danger.

"So we have atleast another 2 hours, want to train?" Miko looked at Naruto waiting for an answer.

"Not really, until I know we can trust Anko-Sensei. I rather not let her know how powerful we are." Naruto looked at Miko, who was pouting.

"Fine, hmph! I'm going to meditate, tell me when Anko-Sensei gets here." Miko plopped onto the grass and went into a meditating state. Naruto decided to do the same, since it was going to be awhile until their sensei got there.

**2 hours later**

When Anko came to the training ground, she found both of her students meditating or thats what she thought until Naruto started to snore; she sweat dropped at Naruto's snoring.

"Alright brats time to wake up, we got a test to take. Well you guys do, I get to throw pretty kunai and shuriken at you guys." Anko licked her lips.

Naruto groaned at this, another sadistic. Miko grinned, she was going to have fun.

"What's the test?" Naruto asked, while Miko nodded in agreement to the question.

"Oh the test is simple, I have two bells. To pass you have to take them from me, but heres the thing; to pass you have to have both. So that means one of you will go back to the Academy, while the other will become my apprentice. You both must come at me with the attention to kill." Anko smirked.

Naruto looked at Miko, they both nodded understanding what this means.

"Okay you have until lunch, GO!" Anko yelled while putting the bells in her shirt. Both genin disappeared, whiping any trace of their scent or chakra.

(So both know how to hide, they're actually very good. I can't even sense them, but thats to be expected if Miko is good at gathering information) Anko smirked.

**Somewhere else in the forest**

"Okay you understand the plan?" Miko grinned.

"Yea, I understand." Naruto supported the same grin.

**Back to Anko**

(hmm, wonder who will attack first) Anko thought.

"Alright, this is it! I'm going to be hokage, so to save you the trouble you should just give me the bell. Before I kick your ass!" Naruto jumped out of her hiding spot.

"heh, you think you'll be hokage? More like you'll be the loser" Anko smirked trying to make Naruto aggitated.

"why I outta!" Naruto charged Anko with a kunai. Anko grabbed the kunai and threw Naruto across the floor. The Naruto that was tossed to the floor went up in smoke. (Shadow clone, kuso) Anko cursed. Anko looked around looking for the real Naruto. Three Narutos appeared out of the bushes and flung themselves at Anko. Anko swiftly took all three out, but all of them turned into more smoke letting her know that none of those where the real Naruto. Anko dodged a kick to the head from Miko, Miko swung her fist at Anko who dodged and jumped away. Miko grinned and took at a kunai, charging Anko with it.

Anko dodged a slice to her head and swung her foot into the side of Miko's ribs, making Miko poof into smoke. (Another Shadow Clone, I need to be careful. I might have to take them seriously) Anko thought and dodged another kick from Miko. Naruto appeared behind her and swung his leg towards the side of her head, Anko ducked and kicked Naruto away from her. Miko took this opportunity to attack Anko with a Tai-jutsu style Anko has never seen before.

Anko had to bob and weave away from every kick and punch Miko threw at her. Anko made a mistake and left an opening which Miko took eagerly. Anko had a hard time trying to dodge or block everything Miko threw at her. Miko flipped backwards hitting Anko into the air, Naruto appeared flipping into the air, Naruto's kick landed right above Anko's side. Anko tumbled to the ground and rolled a bit.

"Alright time to get serious, _**Hidden Shadow Snake**_** Hands**," Anko yelled as she stood up. Snakes came out of her sleeve and went straight to Miko trying to bind her. Miko took out another kunai cutting through snake after snake that came after her. Miko flipped away from a snake and charged Anko from the right. Naruto took a kunai out and charged from the left. Miko jumped in the air throwing 5 kunai at Anko, one just above her head, two towards each foot and the other two towards each hand.

"Ha, Brat! With that type of aim your going to never hit me!" Anko yelled out cocky.

"Hmph, NARUTO NOW!" Miko smirked and pulled her left hand towards the right side of her head, doing the same with her right hand to the left side of her head. Blue like strings appeared and wrapped around Anko. (KUSO! chakra strings! WHAT!) Anko cursed. Naruto appeared behind Anko and took the bells out of her shirt and started to grin.

"Game over Anko-Sensei, hehe" Naruto held the bells out.

"That's good Naruto, but who's going back to the academy" Anko smirked.

"Both of us" Naruto threw a bell to Miko who caught it with ease.

"You rather you both go back rather than just one of you?" Anko asked surprised. Both genin nodded, and looked at eachother.

"Naruto's my teammate, we work together no matter what!" Miko declared with Naruto nodding in agreement to what she said.

"Fine, I guess You guys..." Anko paused while the genin bit their lips, "PASS!"

"Hehe, thought so. This test was to test our teamwork, am I right Anko-Sensei?" Miko looked at Anko and smiled.

"Yep, today we are now officially team 11!" Anko smiled at her students who supported a huge grin.

"Meet me at the Hokage tower tomorrow at 7am! We start the horrible D-rank missions" Anko groaned a bit when she said D-rank. Both Naruto and Miko groaned at the thought of have to doing chores. Anko shushined out of the forest leaving Miko and Naruto.

"Let's go eat some ramen ne?" Miko asked looking at Naruto.

"Hmmm yea lets go I'm starving!" Naruto held her stomach and made a look.

**Ichiraku Ramen**

"Hey Ayame-chan!" Naruto greeted the Ichiraku chef's daughter.

"Hey there Naruto, how have you been?" Ayame smiled at the site of her favorite blond.

"I've been good, we just actually become genin!" Naruto pointed to her Hitai-ate.

"Oh congratulations Naruto! DAD, Naruto and Miko became genin!" Ayame yelled over her shoulder.

"Did they now! A free bowl of ramen for them then!" Ayame;s father yelled back.

"Yahoooooo!" Naruto pumped her fist in the air and Miko giggled at Naruto's antics.

**10 minutes later**

"Naruto" Miko looked at her comrade.

"Hmmm?" Naruto gurgled out with noodles in her mouth.

"I think we should stay the deadlasts, just until the chunin exam," Miko filled her mouth with more ramen.

"Yea okay, hehe" Naruto slurped the last of her noodles.

After Naruto ate 5 more bowls and Miko 1 more, they both left to get rest for the days ahead to come.

**CHAPTER END!**

Love203: Okay soo what did you guys think? I've decided to make Miko from a different clan than having Tsunade and Orchimaru as her parents. Vote on the Harem! and review please! I'll try to update as much as I can! farewell for now!


	6. Wave Country!

Chapter 6: Wave Country!

Okay so here are the girls i have and can put in Naruto's Harem

**Girls I put in the harem**

Miko Kamikaze (my Oc)

Hinata Hyuuga

Fem-Kurama (Kyuubi)

Okami (my demon Oc)

Anko Mitarashi

Kurenai Yuhi

Ino Yamanaka

Temari

Fem-Garra

**Girls you can vote into the harem**

Fem-Shukaku - 2

Yugito Nii - 2

Hana Inuzuka

Tayuya - 4

TenTen

Kin Tsuchi - 4

Konan - 2

Shion - 3

Shiho - 1

Fem-Nibi - 1

Fuuka - 1

Fu - 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

Kurenai: so boreeeddddd!

Anko: Can we get dango? PWEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

Love203: Lol wow, Let's just start the story before I grow a headache! Ja Ne

**In a forest**

"Fox in postition" A voice came on the radio.

"Wolf in postition" Another voice came onto the radio.

"Good, how far are you guys from the target" A third voice came onto the radio.

"5 meters, I'm ready" Fox came back on the radio.

"I'm 4 meters, I'm ready to just give the signal" Wolf's voice came on the radio.

"Okay, on my count. 5... 4... 3... 2..." the third voice counted. "1! NOW!"

Two figures flew out from their hidding spots and attacked the target, well the target attacked the girl named wolf.

"Can you identify the target as Tora the cat?" The third voice came back onto the radio.

"Yea Anko-Sensei. Red ribbon and all!" Naruto also known as fox answered back.

"CAN WE GET A BETTER MISSION THAN THIS! I HATE CATS!" Miko yelled into the radio blasting both Naruto's and Anko's hearing.

**Hokage Tower**

"Oh tora! I missed you, yes I did. " The Fire Daiymo's wife squished the cat named Tora.

"Hehe, stupid cat! You deserve that!" a scratched up Miko glared at Tora, SHE REALLY DIDN'T LIKE CATS!

"No wonder the thing ran away" Naruto mumbled feeling a little sorry for the demon of a cat, she swore the cat had to be related to the two-tailed beast that was a demon cat.

"Okay, next we have..." The Hokage was interuppted when a small looking dog came in from the window.

"Lord hokage I have a message from Team 7 and Team 8!" The small dog spoke.

"What is it Pakun" The Hokage asked the small dog.

"Both teams ran into the missing nin Zabuza Momichi! Kakashi asked for more back up, since he and Kurenai got injured from the fight between Zabuza and them." The small dog now named Pakun stated.

"Hmm, I see okay tell him I'll send back up right away!" The Hokage dismissed the dog. "Alright Team 11, I have a mission for you but I must warn you this is an A-rank mission and you could get killed!"

"My students and I are ready Lord Hokage" Anko stated respectfully.

"Okay, your mission is to back up Team 7 and Team 8! You must be careful now that Zabuza Momichi is the one you will be facing. Heres the details" The Hokage threw Anko a scroll. Anko opened the scroll and read threw their mission.

"You won't have to worry Lord Hokage, my team is definitely ready!" Anko bowed before they left. "Okay brats go pack, I don't know how long this will take. Meet me at the gate in a half hour!" Anko disappeared.

**30 Minutes Later**

Anko met up with Miko and Naruto, Anko had a pack on her backpack but rose an eyebrow in question as to why Naruto and Miko did not have a backpack.

"Brats where is your equipment?" Anko asked.

"In here" Naruto reached into her pocket and pulled out a scroll.

"I see, okay let's go the faster we get there the faster I can make sure Nai-chan is okay!" Anko started to walk.

**Wave**

"Kakashi-sensei how are you feeling?" asked the pink haird genin that just came into the room.

"A bit better, where is everyone Sakura?" Kakashi sat up carefully.

"Downstairs, Kurenai-sensei is awake. She's still injured though." Sakura answered.

"Is the back up here yet?" Kakashi asked.

"No, but Kakashi-sensei why do we need back up? Sasuke can beat those losers!" Sakura gritted her teeth.

"Don't question it Sakura, just listen." Kakashi stood up gritting his teeth in pain. "Now lets go downstairs, back up should be here soon so we need to greet them."

**Downstairs**

Kurenai, team 8, Sasuke, Sai, Tsunami, and Tazuna where at the table discussing the guarding schedules when they heard two people coming down the steps. They looked up to find Kakashi and Sakura standing there.

"Good your awake Kakashi, how are you feeling?" Kurenai asked.

"Like I got my ass kicked by Zabuza Momochi, what did I miss while I was asleep?" Kakashi smiled.

"Nothing really, we were just going over the guarding schedule." Kurenai informed Kakashi on the schedule. There was a knock at the door, making all the ninja jump and got into guard mode.

"I'll get it," Tsunami walked away to answer the door, a minute later she came back with Anko and team 11.

"Great, we asked for backup and we got the dobe" Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"Nai-chan how are you? I heard you got hurt?" Anko asked Kurenai, ignoring the Uchiha.

"I'm fine Anko, don't worry." Kurenai said blushing a little at Anko's nickname for her.

"So want to fill us on the details?" Naruto asked.

"Why should we talk to you Naruto-baka!" Sakura screeched making everyone cover their ears.

"Oi! you didn't get killed banshee? Surprising thought you'd be the first to go." Miko glared at Sakura while everyone snicked at the comment.

"Why I outta!" Sakura was about to attack Miko until Kakashi gave her a look.

"Now, what are we going to do?" Anko said before anyone was killed.

"We are going to start training the genin, we have a week before we have to face Zabuza and his accomplice." Kurenai answered.

"Hehe," Anko smirked sadistically while getting this look in her eyes. Sakura side stepped away from her, the boys had chills going up their spine, Naruto sweat dropped, and Miko supported a huge grin.

"Alright, so what do you have planned on teaching them?" Anko asked.

"They all need more chakra control, so tree climbing will be best" Kakashi answered. "What about your team?"

"My team knows all the excersises, so they don't need to work on chakra control. I'll probably just work on their indurance." Anko smirked. "I'm actually ashamed of you Kakashi, thought you would have been ahead of the game."

"So lets go outside and start training than, ne?" Kurenai asked before a fight would get out.

**Everyone went outside**

"Okay we are going to start working on your chakra control, to do that you must climb the tree without using hands" Kakashi smiled.

"But Kakashi sensei that's impossible!" Sakura said looking at her teams.

"Stupid banshee" Miko muttered. Naruto, Anko and Kiba snickered because they heard her.

"Miko since you already now this why not show them how its done" Anko smirked.

"Pfft, like she can do it" Sakura snickered.

Miko closed her eyes and formed the ram seal, focusing her chakra to her feet; she took a step towards the tree and started to climb on it.

"Good job Miko, seems Anko has taught you well. You didn't even need to take a running start." Kakashi smiled as Miko backflipped of the tree and landed were Naruto is.

"Well Kiba, Sakura, Sasuke, Sai get started" Kurenai stated while throwing kunai at the ground in front of them. "use those to mark how high you get."

"Sensei why do we have to do this, while Hinata, Shino, Naruto and Miko don't!" Screamed Sakura.

"Be-because m-m-my fam-ily h-h-as a-l-ready t-t-taught m-me t-t-this."Hinata Stuttered while Shino nodded his head in agreement.

"Because Naru-chan and I already now this stupid banshee, or have you not listened to Anko-sensei!" Miko snapped.

"Why would I listen to the snake whore!" Sakura said back.

"GAHHHH LET ME AT HER!" Miko struggled against Naruto's hold. Naruto started to whisper words into her ear trying to calm her down while Kurenai went after Anko who had left right after Sakura called her a snake whore.

Miko stormed of into the direction where Anko left.

"Be happy I was here Haruno, but next time you call Anko-sensei that I won't hold back Miko from implanting kunai into you permanently!" Naruto growled, making sure to us venom in her voice when she said Sakura's last name. With that Naruto left to go find his teammate and his sensei, Hinata and Shino tagging along.

**Where Anko is**

"Anko-chan just ignore her comments, she's just stupid" Kurenai said wrapping her arms around the fishnet wearing special jounin. Anko smiled at Kurenai and relaxed into her arms.

"There you are Anko-sensei" Miko said grinning as she saw the pair jump apart. Naruto appearing behind her with Shino and Hinata tagging along. Naruto, Shino and Hinata smiled when they saw their senseis were okay.

"Okay brats! Lets get down to training, I want Miko and Naruto to spar on the lake" Anko said grinning.

"Okay Anko-sensei" Miko winked at Anko and Kurenai, the latter looking away while blushing.

Both Naruto and Miko stood on the other side of eachother, slipping into their prefered stances.

"What stance is Miko using? I've never seen it before Anko" Kurenai asked, looking at Anko for an answer. Shino wondered the same thing while Hinata was focused on watching Naruto and Miko.

"I don't know, I've been meaning to ask. I've seen it only one other time, when they were fighting me for the bell test." Anko said shrugging her shoulders.

Both Naruto and Miko looked at eachother, both becoming serious. Both waiting for the other to attack, neither budging. Miko was the first to charge, she jumped in the air throwing a kick towards Naruto's side; Naruto easily blocked the kick. Miko backflipped away, landing gracefully on the water; creating ripples. Both darted towards eachother throwing a kick; which canceled eachother out. Both jumped away from eachother, both reapppeared next to eachhother throwing another punch which missed both of them. Both threw punches and kicks, but all of it canceled eachother out. Miko flipped to land a kick above Naruto's head. Naruto rolled under Miko and sent a kick towards Miko, who blocked it with a elbow. Miko and Naruto wouldn't ease up on their assualts, finally the two flew apart; twisting in the air to land on their feet slipping back into their stances. Both didn't even look like it was phasing them.

"Their good, both swiftfully and gracefully block eachother's attack." Kurenai commented on their fight. Anko nodded with Kurenai, but she was deep in thought. (What style is Miko using? If hokage-sama knew, why wouldn't he tell me? unless he doesn't know, DAMMIT this is fucking with my brain) Anko thought.

Miko threw a punch at Naruto who sidestepped it. Miko rolled and threw a kick towards Naruto who blocked it with her forearm. Miko threw her right fist, Naruto easily blocked again. Naruto threw her left foot, hoping to kick Miko. Miko dodged the kick by ducking, she moved her head to the left to avoid Naruto's left fist, then moved her head to the right to avoid Naruto's right fist. Both jumped away from each other, taking a kunai from their holster. Both charged eachother again and started to dodge all the swipes from their kunai. Both jumped away, huffing and puffing.

"ne Anko-sensei this isn't going to go anywhere, both of us will just block each other's attacks" Naruto called out to Anko, pulling the dango loving woman out of her thoughts.

"Fine, that's enough for now. Nai-chan do you want your students to face eachother?" Anko said looking at a blushing Kurenai.

"Nah, Shino I want you to do your warm ups. Hinata I want you to practice Your stance on water." Kurenai said taking a more professional tone, still fighting the blush. Shino nodded, he went and started to do push-ups. Hinata nodded and went on the lake. Both Miko and Naruto relaxing by Anko.

"Ne, I'm bored. I'm going to run laps." Miko said stretching a little, then started to jog; leaving Naruto, Kurenai and Anko to themselves.

"Naruto, I have a question" Anko said looking at the blonde genin.

"Yea?" Naruto said lying down.

"What stance was that? The stance Miko was using?" Anko said looking at the blonde genin, hoping for an answer.

"It's the Shadow stance, the technique is very unique. No one other than Miko can use it, not even a Sharingan user can copy it. It requires high flexibility, high indurance, high chakra reserves, an understanding of the sun's postion, an understanding of the autonomy, and the understanding of the chakra system. I've tried learning it once, nearly destroyed my muscles and chakra coils; haven't tried since." Naruto said admiring Miko's style.

"Wow, that's an amazing style. Did she create it herself?" Kurenai asked surprised about how hard the style is to learn.

"Sorry, if you want to know that your going to have to ask her yourself." Naruto said frowning a bit. "but I'd becareful, if she doesn't want to talk about it; Don't force her."

Both jounin nodded, understanding it was probably a touchy subject for her. Shino finally got done with his warm-up and Hinata finally finished practising for the day. Miko came back sweating a little bit, and all of them headed back to the house.

**At The House**

As team 11, Shino, Hinata, and Kurenai came through the door everyone looked up but relaxed when they saw who it was.

"Kiba, how far did you get" asked Kurenai.

"I still need work, but I'm getting better Kurenai-Sensei" Kiba smirked.

"How did your team do Kakashi?" asked Anko, she inwardly smirked.

"Sakura was able to get to the top on her first try cause of her low level reserves, Sasuke got far, and Sai finished at the last moment" Kakashi smiled.

"Tch, why do you try so hard" yelled a little boy.

"What do you mean kid" Naruto asked.

"Why do you train, Gato's going to kill you! Why don't you guys go back your spoiled village and leave us who have suffered alone!" yelled the little boy.

"Hehhh..." Naruto gritted her teeth.

"Stop laughing!" yelled the little boy.

"You don't think I've known suffering kid? Stop being a little cry baby, you have a mother and grandfather who love you! You don't know anything about suffering, your just a spoiled little kid." Naruto snapped back. The little boy started crying and ran up to his room.

"I'm sorry for my son Inari, he's just hasn't dealt with Kaiza's death." Tsunami bowed.

"Whatever, I'm going to train." Naruto gritted her teeth and slammed the door behind her.

"Sorry for my teammate, Naruto just hates when someone sits in self pity." Miko smiled sadly.

"The way the kid said that stuff made me wonder something." Tazuna spoke up, "Has she suffered that badly?"

Miko sighed, and had a sorrow look in her eyes. As the jounin looked at the wall or the floor in sorrow.

"Yes, Till Naruto was 6 she had no one. Everyone hated her for something she couldn't control; the villagers outcasted her and told their kids to stay away from her, so many attempts were taken to kill her... So many horrible things have happened, its what makes me respect her. Instead of hating our village, she swears to protect it and to hopefully gain the respect of village someday. She's my bestfriend, and she's an amazing person" Miko said painfully.

"Wow, you said till Naruto was 6 she was alone? What did you mean by that?" Tsunami questioned.

"When Naruto was 6 she met me. She saved my life, if it wasn't for her I would have been dead." Miko smiled.

"How did she save your life?" Anko was the one to ask this.

"Unfortunately, I can't; no I won't talk about it. It's something your going to have to wait for me to tell you, until I trust you." Miko frowned. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, we understand" Kurenai said smiling and putting her hand on Miko's shoulder.

**With Naruto**

Naruto was punching the tree, she needed to calm down. She kept this up for a few hours before passing out from exhaustion.

**In The Morning**

A young girl was picking herbs when she found another girl lying asleep on the ground. The young girl walked over, seeing the headband she wondered if she should kill this leaf ninja. She pulled out a kunai and...

**CLIFFHANGER!**

Love203: hehe will this young girl kill our favorite blond? You'll just have to wait for the next chapter!

Itachi: Hmmm your readers are going to hate you for the cliffhanger, you know this right?

Love203: Of course! they'll just have to get over it! Ja Ne!


	7. Author

Okay i've reread the last chapter and I'm going to take it off and rewrite it. With the Hinata thing, I've been hinting that Hinata is already with Naruto and Miko. As I rewrite this chapter I'll make it more of Hinata/Naruto fanfic. Sorry again


	8. A Comrade's Death?

Chapter 7: A Comrade's Death?

Okay so here are the girls i have and can put in Naruto's Harem

**Girls I put in the harem**

Miko Kamikaze (my Oc)

Hinata Hyuuga

Fem-Kurama (Kyuubi)

Okami (my demon Oc)

Anko Mitarashi

Kurenai Yuhi

Ino Yamanaka

Temari

Fem-Gaara

Haku

**Girls you can vote into the harem**

Fem-Shukaku - 2

Yugito Nii - 2

Hana Inuzuka

Tayuya - 5

TenTen

Kin Tsuchi - 5

Konan - 2

Shion - 3

Shiho - 1

Fem-Nibi - 1

Fuuka - 1

Fu - 2

**DISCLAIMER**: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! Only the characters I make

Love203: Okay so when we left of Naruto passed out from exhaustion and a unkown girl pulled out a kunai to kill our favorite blond hero!

Naruto: NANI? I DON'T WANNA DIE! I HAVEN'T TASTED ALL THE RAMEN THERE IS YET!

Love203: *sweatdrop* calm down Naruto, stop running around and just read the next chapter!

Naruto: YOU! You did this, gah *takes out kunai and charges Love203*

Love203: ummm yea enjoy... Ja Ne! *disappears in a puff of smoke leaving a confused Naruto*

**In The Forest**

A young girl with black hair was picking herbs when she found another girl lying asleep on the ground. The young girl walked over, seeing the headband she wondered if she should kill this leaf ninja. She pulled out a kunai and...

"Is there a reason why you have kunai?" Naruto asked appearing behind the girl with a kunai of her own.

"Kuso" The young girl cursed as she turned around swiftly, (Fast) she thought.

"Well, are you going to answer me?" Naruto asked smirking a bit. The young girl didn't answer, she just kept her guard up and kept an eye on Naruto's movments. "Alright, how about this. I'll put my kunai down, if you do the same."

"I can't do that." She finally answered Naruto.

"Well atleast she talks, now *sighs* why can't we put the kunai down?" Naruto asked looking curiously at the girl.

"Your a konoha nin? Am I correct?" the girl asked, not taking her eyes of Naruto one second.

"Yes, I am. There's still no point in fighting. We are both at a disadvantage, you don't know how I fight, and I don't know how you fight. Your masters injured anyways. I rather not fight until needed too." Naruto said shrugging her shoulders, as she put her kunai away.

"I see," she said, as she put her kunai away as well. Both never letting their guard down as they sat down.

"So your getting herbs?" Naruto said watching the girl pick up some herbs. "Is it for Zabuza?"

"Hai." She said never looking up, "My name is Haku, what is yours?"

"Names Naruto Uzumaki! and I'll be the next hokage! Believe it!" Naruto gave a thumbs while grinning.

"Hmm I see," She said wanting to giggle at the blondes antics. "Do you fight for your precious people Naruto?"

"Hai, I do." Naruto smiled softly as she thought of those close to her. "I'll protect them with my life. Believe it!"

"Then you are strong Naruto" Haku smiled softly as she got up. "Unfortunately this is it, next time we meet we'll be enemies."

"I know" Naruto said as she watched Haku walk away.

"By the way I'm a guy" Haku stated never turning back.

"I know that's a lie, I can smell the phermones." Naruto whispered to herself, as Haku went out of sight.

"THERE YOU ARE!" Miko yelled with Hinata behind her. "Baka, we've been worried!"

"Sorry, I exhausted myself training." Naruto said as she was tackled by both Miko and Hinata.

"I missed you Naru-kun" Miko whispered sweetly into her ear as Hinata nodded in agreement. "Unfortunately as much as I love laying here with you two, Anko-sensei wants us Naru-kun."

"Well lets go" Naruto said as she was helped up to her feet.

**At The House**

Naruto walked into the house with Miko and Hinata behind her. Everyone else was at the table, talking.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN NARUTO-BAKA!" Sakura screeched. Naruto, Miko, and kiba held their head in pain.

"Oi! Haven't you learned to shut up banshee!" Miko retorted back.

"Now Now, no fighting you two." Kakashi go into it before someone would get hurt. Miko just muttered quietly to herself about 'banshees who can't keep quiet' and 'maybe it would be peaceful if she had no voice box' , making everyone who heard her sweatdrop.

"Okay, so tomorrow is the day Zabuza is to be fully healed. Naruto I want you to make 50 shadow clones. One or two will stay here to protect Tazuna's family while the other will transform into regular workers. Tazuna I want you to give the day off to everyone so there will be no deaths." Anko went into command.

"Hn, who said you where in charge?" Sasuke said arrogantly.

"Sasuke, don't" Kakashi got into it before Anko could hurt the boy.

"Alright lets get some sleep, so we will be well rested for the fight tomorrow" Anko said as everyone headed to their rooms to sleep.

**The Next Day**

"Alright! I'm ready! Believe it!" Naruto yelled, pumping her fist into the air.

"Naruto calm down. We aren't even there yet." Kakashi said as he opened his orange book. Kurenai started glaring at Kakashi for the book.

"Hehe, I'm with Naruto. I wonder if there will be alot of blood" Miko said having a sadistic grin.

"That's my student! I'm so proud!" Anko yelled, slipping an arm around Miko's shoulder; making everyone sweatdrop.

When they finally got to the bridge, Naruto dispelled her clones.

"Mist, everyone stay on your guard" Kakashi said, revealing his hidden eye; which held the sharingan. Sasuke started to shake, making a laugh come from the mist.

"Looks like that one stills shaking from last time Kakashi, pathetic." a rough voice came from the mist. Everyone's eyes went wide when they realized they were surrounded by water clones.

"Hn, I'm shaking with excitement" Sasuke said arrogantly.

"Go ahead Sasuke." Kakashi said, smirking inwardly at the confidence of his student. Sasuke disappeared and reappeared instantly in the same spot, every Zabuza clone dropped into a puddle of water.

"Hm, seems someone might just match you in speed Haku" Zabuza said, as he an a boy with a mask appeared across from the group.

"It seems so" Said the boy with the mask.

"Get rid of the boy, would ya?" Zabuza commanded.

"Yes Zabuza" the boy said before disappearing and reappearing in front of Sasuke, trying to attack him with a senbon in his hand. Sasuke blocked the boy's attack with a kunai, both fought for an opening to finish the other. After a few mintues, both boys had one hand with their weapons blocking the other's weapon.

"Your at a disadvantage now, I have two advantages right now" the boy in the masked said.

"And that is?" Sasuke said frowning.

"One: I have one of your hands preoccupied meaning you have only one other hand to defend yourself, Two: there's water all around from earlier" the boy in the mask stated. The boy started doing one handed signs, making everyone go wide eyed.

"_A Thousand Needles of Death_" called out the young boy as he kicked water into the air. Needles appeared all around Sasuke and fell towards Sasuke. After the dust cleared, they finally could see Sasuke had dodged the attack.

"_Crystal Ice Mirrors_" yelled the boy as water started to form into mirrors made of ice; finally finishing in a dome of ice mirrors. The boy went into the mirrors, as his image appeared on all the mirrors.

"Naruto, Miko go help Sasuke inside. Hinata, Kiba, Shino help from the outside. Sakura, Sai stay here with the bridge builder. Me, Anko and Kakashi will deal with Zabuza" Kurenai said in a commanding tone, letting people know there was no room to argue. Naruto and Miko ran into the dome, while team 8 stayed outside trying to find away to destroy the mirrors. Sai and Sakura pulled out their kunai and went into a defense stance.

"Alright Kurenai you stay back a bit, Anko I want you try to get his defense down with your taijutsu." Kakashi stated as he built his chakra up and blew away the mist.

"My pleasure," Anko said as she licked the tip of her kunai and charged.

**With Naruto, Miko and Sasuke in the dome**

"Damn," Miko huffed as she got up. "I look like a freaking pin cushion."

"Yea, you do." Naruto said smirking a little. "Haku, I want to know why do you fight for Zabuza?"

"You know this guy dobe?" Sasuke asked looking from Haku to Naruto.

**ENTER CANON STORY FROM HAKU (Au: to lazy to write Haku's story since its the same from the canon anyways.)**

"What is Zabuza's dream?" Naruto asked curiously as she stood, trying to regain her breath, the senbon to close to her lungs for comfort.

"His dream is to stop the bloodline wars, he hates what our country has become." Haku stated.

"I see, then why work for a thug like gato?" Miko growled. "He's a scumbag!"

"He is, I would rather kill him; but we need him. He keeps the hunter nin of us, and we need the money." Haku frowned behind his mask.

"Then come with us to Konoha, we can talk to the Hokage about helping you guys." Naruto smirked a little. "So What do you say?"

"You stupid dobe stop being friendly with the enemy" Sasuke said as he decided to charge Haku.

**Outside the dome with Hinata, Kiba, and Shino**

"Damn, we can't get through" Kiba said as he stopped his _Fang Over Fang_ for the third time.

"We have to keep trying Kiba," Shino said as he sent his bugs to the mirrors hoping they'll suck their chakra from them, it didn't work. "One of our comrades could die."

"Oh.. oh god" Hinata said as she started shaking, her _Byakugan _stopped.

"What is it Hinata?" Kiba asked worried.

"We... we... we are too late..." Hinata said, she didn't dare move.

"WHAT!" Kiba yelled. "Who got hurt? HINATA!"

"It's..." Hinata stuttered.

**With Naruto, Miko and Sasuke**

Naruto's blood drained from her face, she just stood there not knowing what just happened. She saw Sasuke charge Haku, then there was blood everywhere. She looked to where Sasuke was a smirk on his face, she looked back to where the blood came from. Naruto wanted to move, but her legs betrayed her. Naruto shook of the shock and ran to the lifeless body on the floor. She felt for a pulse, nothing.

"MIKO!" Naruto yelled as she held the pale cold body in her arms.

**With Hinata, Kiba, and Shino**

"It was... Miko?" Kiba asked quietly, he didn't know what to do. "How?"

"Sasuke... he charged the masked boy, then when the masked boy went to strike him with senbon... he... he used the subsitution jutsu... he switched places with Miko... " Hinata said with tears down her face.

**With Anko, Kurenai, and Kakashi**

"Was that Naruto?" Kurenai asked a bit worried.

"Yea..." Anko said frowning. "We need to go see whats wrong."

"No, they can handle themselves. We need to stay put and face Zabuza." Kakashi said having a serious look on his face. "If we even think of leaving to help them, Zabuza will kill the bridge builder along with Sakura and Sai."

"Damn..." Anko gritted her teeth in frustration knowing he was right.

**With Naruto, Miko, and Sasuke**

"Naruto, I'm sorry." Haku said taking of his mask showing a frown. "The way I had aimed it was to knock that boy out, but when he switched places he placed her a little to the right..."

"Miko... Miko wake up... come on you got to get up!" Naruto cried to the body in her arms. Naruto's chakra started to flare, red chakra appearing with her normal chakra. Naruto's looks becoming more animalistic.

"Naruto, you need to calm down!" Haku stated hoping to get to the girl before she did something she would later regret.

"SASUKE!" Naruto roared. Naruto stood up, stepping slowly towards Sasuke. Naruto grabbed a hold of Sasuke's shirt, "WHY! WHY DID YOU USE HER INSTEAD OF SOMETHING ELSE!"

"Hn, she should be honored to give her life to protect an Uchiha" Sasuke stated arrogantly with a smirk.

"GAH" Naruto went to punch Sasuke in the face when a hand stopped him.

"Naruto, you need to calm down. We need to save her, not waste time fighting" Haku said as Naruto's chakra started to die down. "I'll release the jutsu, why you grab her."

"You aren't going any..." Sasuke couldn't finish his sentence, Haku decided to put him in a death state by piercing the pressure point in Sasuke's neck; the same thing he did to save Zabuza earlier that week.

"Haku drop the dome, I have Miko" Naruto said as she picked up Miko's body in her arms; tears still streaking down her cheeks.

"Hai," Haku made a had sign the mirrors broke and dropped to the ground as water. Haku decided it was best to carry the Uchiha less he want Naruto to kill the boy.

"NARUTO! MIKO!" Hinata ran to Naruto and froze as she saw Miko's lifeless body.

"Hinata we need to get back to our senseis, we need to get help for her. I can feel her chakra, but its faint." Naruto said holding Miko bridal style.

**With Kurenai, Anko and Kakashi**

"Zabuza end this now, before I end your life" Kakashi said as he made hand signs and formed _chidori_ in his hand.

"Hn, Haku did you dispose of them?" Zabuza said not taking his eyes off Kakashi.

"No, Naruto offered us help. She thinks she can talk to the Hokage about helping us out" Haku said as he dropped Sasuke's body. "By the way Kakashi, your student doesn't deserve to live but I spared him.

"SENSEI!" Naruto yelled towards Anko. "We need help!"

The moment Kakashi, Anko and Kurenai could see who was in Naruto's hands all of them froze.

"WHAT HAPPENED!" Anko yelled running to Naruto's side.

"The Uchiha, he decided to try and charge me. When I threw senbon to knock him out, he had replaced himself with Miko; but when he did that he positioned Miko's body to the right making the senbon hit in dangerous spots" Haku decided to answer, frowning as she explained.

"KAKASHI, I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD I'M GOING TO KILL YOUR STUDENT" Anko yelled.

"Anko calm down we need to check Miko out" Kurenai said as she went to check on Miko, Kurenai knew some healing techniques.

"Well, well, well looks like Zabuza the demon of the mist is just a pathetic weakling." a short chubby guy came into view. "Hmm kill them. Leave the girls though, they might be an excellent addition to my sex slaves."

"Grrr, you scumbag!" Naruto roared taking out her kunai to charge.

"Kid, no let me." Zabuza said, as he tore his bandages of his face. There's one thing Zabuza hated more than bloodline wars, and that was rape; no one will have mercy from this demon. "Mind throwing me a kunai?"

Naruto nodded, throwing her kunai to Zabuza who catched it with his mouth. Zabuza charged at Gato, ready to kill. All the bandits laughed as they wondered why he was stupid enough to charge at them when the guy couldn't even use his hands. Zabuza reached the bandits and...

**CLIFFHANGER**

Love203: okay, I think this is way better then the other one. So review tell me what you think.

Miko: I DIED!

Love203: hmm, you say something?

Miko: GRRRR

Love203: Ja Ne! *disappears with a poof of smoke*


	9. Chunin Exams?

Okay so here are the girls i have and can put in Naruto's Harem

**Girls I put in the harem**

Miko Kamikaze (my Oc)

Hinata Hyuuga

Fem-Kurama (Kyuubi)

Okami (my demon Oc)

Anko Mitarashi

Kurenai Yuhi

Ino Yamanaka

Temari

Fem-Gaara

Fem-Haku

**Girls you can vote into the harem**

Fem-Shukaku - 2

Yugito Nii - 2

Hana Inuzuka

Tayuya - 5

TenTen

Kin Tsuchi - 5

Konan - 2

Shion - 3

Shiho - 1

Fem-Nibi - 1

Fuuka - 1

Fu - 2

**DISCLAIMER**: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! Only the characters I make

Love203: hmm wonder if Zabuza will live?

Zabuza: do I live?

Love203: your just going to have to read and find out. *winks* Ja Ne.

Zabuza: damn, well enjoy and review.

**Last Time On Love and Pain**

"We... we... we are too late..." Hinata said, she didn't dare move.

"WHAT!" Kiba yelled. "Who got hurt? HINATA!"

* * *

"SENSEI!" Naruto yelled towards Anko. "We need help!"

"WHAT HAPPENED!" Anko yelled running to Naruto's side.

* * *

"Hn, she should be honored to give her life to protect an Uchiha" Sasuke stated arrogantly with a smirk.

* * *

"Grrr, you scumbag!" Naruto roared taking out her kunai to charge.

"Kid, no let me." Zabuza said, as he tore his bandages of his face."Mind throwing me a kunai?"

**Chapter 8: The Chunin Exams?**

"Sensei, is this the way of the shinobi?" Naruto asked, a frown on her face as she looked at the tombstone.

"Unfortunately, yes Naruto. I wish it wasn't, or I could say no." Anko said, sadly. "Ready to go?"

"hai.." Naruto said with little emotion.

As they walked away neither of them notice a flower landing on the tombstone by letters. Those letters read the name Kaiza, a hero, a father, a husband.

"Ready?" Kakashi asked smiling at everyone. "Who will carry her?"

"I will," Naruto said, picking up Miko bridal style. As they started jumping through the trees to get back, Naruto looked back at the past events of the last few days.

_FLASHBACK_

"GATO! YOU DIE HERE!" Zabuza charged, kunai in his mouth. Zabuza broke throught all the bandits, all dropping dead in a instant. Finally there was only one left, Gato.

"Wait, I'll give you anything. Just no! NO STAY AWAY!" Gato yelled, before his jugular was sliced open by Zabuza. Zabuza walked back, out of breath; blood splatters all over his body.

"How's the kid?" Zabuza said with a frown.

"Stable, she won't wake up for a few more days though." Kurenai answered frowning a bit, wondering if Sasuke had really meant to sacrifice her to protect himself.

"Good, when do we leave?" Zabuza asked.

"Tomorrow, the bridge should be finished" Kakashi answered. "Right Tazuna?"

"Yea." Tazuna said, his eyes still on the unconscious Miko.

_FLASHBACK END_

"Naruto," Kurenai called to the blonde.

"Hmm?" Naruto looked up.

"She'll be okay, don't worry" Kurenai said trying to assure the blonde. Naruto didn't answer she just looked forward, stealing a glance at the sleeping form of the raven haired girl in her arms.

**Konoha, Hokage Tower**

"Ah, back so soon?" the old hokage asked, then noticed the sleeping form in Naruto's arms and the vistors. "Explain to me Naruto, why is Zabuza Momochi here?"

"He needs help old man." Naruto answered, "Do you think he can stay? Maybe he can be interrogated by Ibiki, then stay? With Haku, she's a civilian."

"Hmmmm, I guess. Zabuza you'll be on 3 month probation before you can even think of becoming a leaf nin, also you will visit Ibiki weekly. Haku, you'll be given a test in a week to let us now whether you can be a genin or not. Now mission report?" the Hokage looked towards Kakashi.

"Mission was a sucess, during the second battle Zabuza became an ally. Unfortunately there was, a... problem" Kakashi said frowning as he looked at the Uchiha.

"A problem?" the Hokage narrowed his eyes. "Would you like to explain?"

"Sasuke Uchiha was battling Haku-san during the second fight. Haku went to knock the Uchiha out, when the Uchiha decided it was necassary to switch places with Miko Kamikaze; to save himself." Kurenai answered this making sure to put as much venom as she could in her speech when she metioned the boys name.

"I see," The hokage looked to Sasuke. "Care to explain why you did this?"

"hn," Sasuke said arrogantly deciding not to answer.

"If I may, lord hokage" Haku spoke up this time.

"You may" the Hokage looked to Haku.

"He said that she should be honored that she died to save him." Haku said frowning, disgusted with the boys words.

"I see" the Hokage glared at the Uchiha. "This is not over boy, you will be severely punished. Dismissed"

**Outside**

"Well I'm going to take Miko home, and put her in her bed." Naruto said, waving goodbye to everyone. "Hinata, you can come if you want. Haku, Zabuza if you need a place to stay you can come stay with me."

"Coming, bye sensei." Hinata waved goodbye and ran up to catch to Naruto. Zabuza and Haku were on the left of Naruto, while Hinata took Naruto's right said.

"The Uchiha is lucky, I'm literally ready to rip him to shreds" Naruto said gritting her teeth in anger.

"That boy, what is wrong with him?" Zabuza asked. "Even I wouldn't have done that."

"You heard Lord Hokage, now lets just forget about it." Hinata said, calming Naruto down. They finally got to the apartment, Naruto realizing she couldn't reach for her keys with her holding Miko.

"Hey Hinata," Naruto looked at the girl."Can you reach into my pocket and get my keys? I can't with Miko in my hands."

Hinata giggled, but got the keys. Once Hinata opened the door, Naruto went straight to the bedroom to put Miko in bed. A minute later Naruto came out, seeing Zabuza sitting on the couch reading a certian orange book made her sweatdrop. Haku and Hinata were in the kitchen talking. Naruto decided to join the other two.

"So Naruto, how did you know I was a girl? Even when I said I wasn't" Haku looked towards the blonde curiousity in those dark brown eyes of hers.

"I could smell your phermones" Naruto said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Hm, I see" Haku shaking her head at the simple answer. "So, are you and Miko together?"

"Yea." Naruto smiled, "I'm with her and Hinata."

"So you guys share eachother?" Haku asked curiously.

"Yea," Naruto said as she kissed Hinata's cheek, who blushed at the move.

"Unfortunately, I'd love to stay; but father will get mad that I haven't checked in yet." Hinata said as she kissed Naruto softly on the lips. "Bye koi. bye Haku."

The door clicked, letting them know she had left.

"Naruto, where do you want me to sleep?" Haku asked, really not caring if she had to sleep on the couch or floor.

"I put Miko in my room, you can take her room and Zabuza can take the couch." Naruto answered, walking to her room. "I'm going to take a shower. See you later."

**In The Shower (WARNING LEMON!)**

The hot water ran down Naruto's flawless skin, going down her back and finally dripping into the tub. Naruto sighed, rejoicing in the feeling of a nice hot shower. She turned towards the showerhead, letting the water to hit her face. As she closed her eyes, she felt bare arms slip around her waist and felt a hot breath on her shoulder.

"Your awake" Naruto smiled softly, looking at her lover.

"Mhm" Miko hummed against Naruto's neck, making a shiver go up the blonde's body. Miko smirked, biting softly into Naruto's neck and started sucking softly to leave a mark.

"mmm" Naruto moaned, as Miko kept her assualt on the blonde's neck. "Shouldn't we *moan* wait until you are.. Oh.. god... healed."

"Hmm do you want to wait?" Miko asked in a husky voice, sliding her hand down the blonde's side; causing Naruto's breath to hitch. Naruto didn't answer, she turned around in Miko's arms; slamming her lips against the raven haired girl's pale lips. Miko pushed Naruto against the shower wall, slipping her knee between the blonde's thighs. Naruto arched her back at the movement, the burning feeling of arousal in her stomach started to flare. The raven haired girl started to kiss slowly up Naruto's neck towards the blonde's ear lobe. Sucking slightly on sensitive skin, Miko got the reaction she wanted as Naruto gasped. Miko took that moment to kiss Naruto on the mouth again, flicking her tongue slightly at Naruto's lower lip; begging for entrance which was granted easily. As both fought for dominance, Miko's hand found her way to Naruto's breast. This action caused Naruto to moan into the kiss. Naruto's hands found their way into raven haired locks. slightly bitingg on the blonde's already swollen lower lip caused more moans to escape.

Miko started kissing down the blonde's neck, sucking slightly at Naruto's collarbone; getting a moan from the blonde. Miko kept kissing down, stopping at Naruto's breast. Miko started flicking her tongue against the sensitive nub, causing Naruto's breathing to become ragid and uneven. As the raven haired started sucking on Naruto's nipple, she moved her left hand to play with the other one. Miko stopped to kiss Naruto again, this kiss showing the lust, and love of the two.

"Lets take this to the bed?" Miko smirked, turning off the shower. Naruto just nodded, not trusting her voice as she desperately fought to catch her breathe. Miko took Naruto's hand, guiding her to the bed. Pushing Naruto down gently, she leaned over her lover and started the assault against the blonde's neck again. The raven haired's knee went between Naruto's thighs again, causing the blonde to buck a little against the knee. Grinnning, she started kissing down the beautiful blonde's body; stopping slightly to flick her tongue against Naruto's belly button ring who at that point wanted nothing more than to be fucked. Miko deciding to be tease, kept kissing the blondes inner thighs; never going close to her core. She flicked her tongue against the blonde's swollen clit, making the girl buck her hips in the air and hiss.

"No," Miko pushed the blonde's hips back to the bed. Miko's finger traced Naruto's outer lips. "If you keep moving, I'm just going to make it worse. Hmmm your so wet Koi."

"ughhhh, babbeee" Naruto whined.

"Hmm?" Miko hummed against the blonde's thigh causing another shiver to go through Naruto's body.

"P...Please... oh god..." Naruto moaned as her lovers tongue came close to her core but kept away from the desire place.

"Your going to have to tell me what you want," Miko smirked kissing the sensitive clit again.

"Oh.. god..." Naruto moaned. "Please... I need.. you..."

"You need me to what?" Miko kissed her clit again.

"I.. need... you... to *gasp* fuck me!" Naruto said between moans and gasps. Miko deciding to stop the teasing, slipped a finger into the blonde causing her to moan from pain and pleasure. Miko waited a minute for the blonde to get used to the intrusion. Adding another finger, Miko started to lick Naruto's clit as she kept up a nice pace with her fingers. Sucking slightly on the sensitive nub got the blonde's breathing more unstable.

"Oh... god" Naruto moaned louder as Miko curled her fingers a little hitting the blonde's g-spot. Slipping her tongue in with her fingers caused the blonde to buck her hips and moan. Naruto kept trying to match the rythme of thrusts with Miko's fingers. The blonde's knuckles turning white as she gripped the sheet harder. "Oh... fuck. Don't... *gasp* stoppp..."

Miko added another finger causing Naruto's eyes to roll in the back of her head.

"FUCK... Harder... oh goddd... yesss... mmmm..." Naruto kept moaning as Miko complied to every request. Miko kept her pace as she went back to nibbling on Naruto's ear lobe. Naruto's nails went down Miko's back leaving red angry cuts. "Fucckkk... I'm... god... I'm... going... to ahh... cummm."

"Scream my name Koi," Miko whispered seductively into her lover's ear as she curled her fingers to hit the blondes g-spot again.

"OOHHH FUCKK MIKOOOO" Naruto screamed, as her eyesight went black from the sheer pleasure. Naruto held onto Miko as she hit her peak. Miko kept thrusting her fingers into Naruto until she finally stopped shaking. Pulling out her fingers slowly, caused the blonde to moan again.

"Hmm" Miko sucked the liquid of her fingers making sure Naruto was watching. Naruto layed there trying to catch her breath as Miko lay by her side snuggled into the blonde's neck.

"That... was... god... amazing" Naruto said between breathes.

"Hmmm good," Miko kissed Naruto's neck. "Mine"

"Yours," Naruto smiled realizing it was more of insecurity taking over as the raven haired spoke. Naruto turned into her lover's arms, cuddling close to hear the raven haired girl's heartbeat. "You still have to have your turn Koi."

"hmmm, sleep now. My turn can be later" Miko said half asleep, causing Naruto to giggle slightly and cuddle closer to her lover.

**(LEMON END)**

**The Next Morning, 7am**

"Well looks like someone is finally awake," Haku smiled as she saw Miko come into the kitchen. "Where's Naruto?"

"Yea finally huh?," Miko said tiredly. "and she's sleeping."

"Tired?" Zabuza said grinning a little.

"Nah, I just have bags under my eyes for a new look, like it?" Miko said sarcastically.

"Hmm, why is it so early" Naruto yawned as she came into the kitchen wearing a t-shirt that stuck perfectly to her figure with ramen decorated boxers.

"Hey Naru-chan what time does Anko-sensei want us to meet today?" Miko asked trying to take her eyes of Naruto's body.

"At 8, I'm going to take a shower." Naruto said taking a sip of her water and walking back to the bedroom, only turning around once she got to the door to look at Miko. "You stay out here, I need to get ready and you will definitely distract me."

"Hehe you love me," Miko winked at Naruto. While Naruto was in the shower, Miko went back into the room to get dressed.

**30 minutes later**

"Alright, ready?" Naruto asked, looking towards Miko; who nodded. "Zabuza, Haku you guys can do anything just don't trash the place. We'll be back after we do missions."

"See ya brat" Zabuza said, not looking up from his orange book.

"Bye" Haku said, as she read a not perverted book.

**Training Ground 44**

"I see your feeling better Gaki" Anko smirked as she saw Miko.

"Yea, so what are we doing today?" Miko asked while balancing a kunai on the tip of her finger, showing she was bored.

"Actually I have a meeting in about 15 minutes, so you guys are free today" Anko waved goodbye. "By the way, nice marks on your neck Naruto."

Naruto blushed realizing the hickeys Miko left were noticable. Miko couldn't help but have a proud smirk on her face.

"Hmm, lets go koi." Miko said tugging lightly at Naruto's hand. Naruto and Miko walked around the village for awhile until they heard a little boy yell.

"Gah, Put me down!" the voice called out.

"Lets go see what that is Miko-chan," Naruto said pulling Miko with her not letting the poor raven haired girl to even answer.

"Hey stop that it hurts." Said the young boy as he was being held by an older boy with make-up on his face.

"Kankuro put the boy down before SHE comes" a girl with blonde hair styled in 4 ponytails called out.

"Come on Temari, this brat disrespected me. SHE isn't even here yet" Kankuro raised his fist to punch the young boy.

"I suggest you listen to your beautiful teammate of yours, less you want to loose a hand" Naruto growled. The beautiful comment made Temari blush.

"Why should I listen to you?" Kankuro raised an eye brow.

"Kankuro that's enough" said a girl in the trees.

"uhh Gaara, hey I was just..." Kankuro stuttered as he let the boy go.

"Shut up, or I'll kill you." Gaara glared at Kankuro.

"You, who are you?" a pink banshee screamed, surprising everyone she was even quiet for a second. "Why are you here? You're shinobi from Sand, we might be allied but you aren't allowed here without permission."

"Oi! Banshee when will you learn to shut up or get killed!" Miko growled in frustration. "Seriously 3 years of birthday wishing she would die gone to waste!"

"Stupid girl, we are here for the chunin exams" Temari answered.

"Chunin exams?" Naruto was the one who asked.

"Yea, the chunin exams. It's an exam where shinobi and kunoichi from neigboring villages come to take a test to become Chunin." Temari said with a light blush as Naruto looked her over.

"Meh, maybe konoha ninja aren't as smart as people say they are." Kankuro smirked.

"You, who are you?" Naruto asked looking at Gaara. **(kit that girl has shukaku in him, be careful)** a voice popped into her head, mentally nodded.

"Gaara, and you?" Gaara asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki, next hokage!" Naruto smirking.

"Naruto Uzumaki you will prove my existence." Gaara said as all 3 sand ninjas walked away.

"Chunin exams, you think Anko-sensei has signed us up?" Miko asked looking at her blonde lover who nodded.

"That was so cool how you dealt with them Naruto-neechan!" the young boy came up to Naruto.

"Heh it was nothing," Naruto said rubbing the back of her head. "And huh? Naruto-neechan?"

"Yea Naruto-neechan! I respect you! My name is Konohamaru, this is Moegi and Udon. Together we make the Konohamaru Ninja squad!" Konohamaru gave a thumbs up.

"Hmm well then, I have to go. Catch ya later Konohamaru!" Naruto waved as her and Miko walked away.

**End of chapter 8**

Love203: whatcha think? the lemon probably isnt good because it's my first time but review.

Naruto: *blushes* i still have the hickies.

Love203: Hmm good luck with that. Ja Ne!


End file.
